


High Atlantic Can Go to Hell

by kuv28



Series: MFS Shorts [3]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Abigail is a little shit, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Gay Disaster Raelle, Min Söta Kanin (My Sweet Rabbit), Raelle can't catch a break, Student (Witch) Exchange Program, and she knows it too, of chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuv28/pseuds/kuv28
Summary: Raelle's student exchange program in Sweden takes a turn when she finally asks Scylla out on a date.***An alternate ending of chapter 4 from Min Söta Kanin (My Sweet Rabbit)
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: MFS Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809277
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	High Atlantic Can Go to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a carbon copy of the chapter from my main work, but with a short alternate ending. Feel free to read the main work first, but this can also be read as standalone.

The period promptly ended after Scylla’s brief introduction to the class.

  
  


Raelle followed her classmates out of the room, trailing behind the group to get one last look at the brunette who stayed behind to speak with Mrs. Andersson, no doubt discussing in length her TA duties for the semester.

Medicinal Herbology had been Raelle’s last class for the week and as such, the witch was now free to enjoy the weekend, but with no big plans in store, the blonde was hoping she could hang out with Scylla for a bit.

_Hang out? Since when do you ‘hang out’ Collar?_

The blonde mused quietly as she began making her way back to her dorm.

_But then again..._

Whenever it came to Scylla, Raelle could always find room for an exception.

The brunette however was clearly occupied much to Raelle’s disappointment, so she would have to wait for another chance to get a hold of her. Though not all was lost despite the soft blow in her morale.

Unnoticed by the other witches she passed in the hallway, there was a slight spring in Raelle’s step; she simply couldn’t contain the excitement within her as she mentally fist-pumped in the air.

  
  


She got Scylla’s phone number.

  
  


Okay, fine… she _may_ have ignored the fact that everyone else in her class received the number as well; Scylla had offered it as a way of contact in case any problems during the semester should arise. 

Though while the number handed out wasn’t necessarily for her exclusively, another exchange of meaningful eye contact between them told Raelle otherwise so it was a small victory in her book.

Goddess, it's only been two weeks and Raelle wanted to find out all she could about the brunette.

_Shit._ Abigail’s stalkerish tendencies were rubbing off on her weren’t they?

With a shake of her head, Raelle nevertheless clung to the anticipation of seeing Scylla once again and for the first time in ages, prayed for the weekend to be over with.

  
  


*** January 24th, 2020 ***

_One Week Later_

  
  


The week fortunately flew by and Raelle’s eagerness to see Scylla had only strengthened ever since.

The blonde was even tempted to shoot a short text during the week, but hesitated to such an extent that by the time she eventually decided to reach out to Scylla, the following Friday had already arrived.

Drifting into the classroom right before the bell, she immediately picked out Scylla standing by the front of the class.

The blonde made her way towards the desk she sat in the other week, greeting an already seated Khalida. Much to her surprise, the younger girl offered a cordial nod in response.

_I guess she’s not a complete brat after all._

As soon as she sat down and got situated, Mrs. Anderson spoke to the class and everyone suddenly rose from their seats, beginning to file out of the classroom in pairs.

It took Raelle a moment to get out of her stupor by the unexpected change in course and started to follow the group. 

The language barrier for the class was proving to be a real liability and they hadn’t even learned anything yet; soon enough she was going to be left behind, literally, if she didn’t pick up the language sometime soon.

Khalida and Raelle were the last ones to leave the classroom, the latter of which was pleased to find Scylla waiting by the door.

“Hej,” the Swedish girl smiled as she locked the door. “Are you both ready to head out?”

Khalida simply brushed past and walked a few paces in front of them.

Raelle rolled her eyes and focused her attention on Scylla. “Where are we going?”

“We’re gathering some herbs in the forest for next week’s lesson. Come on,” Scylla urged as they caught up with the class. 

Exiting the building, they were immediately exposed to crisp air and began traversing along the bend of the southern lake.

“How come we’re in pairs?” Raelle inquired, noticing the two loose columns in front of them as she pulled over the hood of her black rain jacket.

“It’s a buddy system, just in case someone gets lost.”

“Do students often get lost on these trips?” She asked half-seriously.

Scylla shook her head. “No, but Rostberg Forest is quite large. We did have a close call last year when one of the students decided to wander off though.”

Raelle nodded and looked for her desk mate. Despite Khalida’s cold demeanor, Raelle felt it was her responsibility to look after the other girl at least for Adil’s peace of mind if nothing else, but truthfully, the younger witch reminded the blonde a little of herself way back when so she couldn't help but want to keep a closer eye on her.

“Don’t worry about her,” Scylla piped up as she closed the small gap between them, threading her arm around Raelle’s. “I’ll keep an eye on both of you,” she finished with a wink.

Heat flooded her cheeks as she felt the secured weight of Scylla’s arm on hers.

She knew there was a Goddess out in the world, but maybe there was a God too if such a fortuitous opportunity like this one was being offered to her.

***

For nearly an hour the class followed a narrow snow-ridden path, finding themselves deep in the Scandinavian forest surrounded by tall spruce trees that loomed overhead, like the gargantuan frost giants Scylla described from one of the tales of her childhood.

The two had taken the time to find out more about the other, exchanging small pieces of information about their lives which generally wouldn’t mean much between two strangers who had just met, but to Raelle, it meant everything to know more about the mystifying brunette walking beside her.

They were easily enraptured by the other, falling into a pleasant dynamic that fed off the natural synergy growing between them with every step taken.

It was only until Raelle heard a familiar series of soft coughs, that the spell between the two reluctantly lifted.

Only five minutes into the trip, Raelle could already tell Khalida was struggling to keep up with the rest of the class; her fits of coughing evident in the blistering cold. As a result, she and Scylla continued to stay back with the younger witch while the class pressed on. 

That was almost an hour ago and Khalida now looked worse for wear with her coughs becoming more aggressive and her breathing heavily labored.

“We can stop to rest if you want. I’m sure Mrs. Andersson will understand,” Scylla offered as Khalida trudged on.

“It’s okay, we’re almost there,” she stubbornly huffed before another coughing fit erupted.

“You should have that checked out once we get back,” Raelle pointed out.

“It’s fine.”

The girl was infuriating and right before Raelle could respond, she begrudgingly held back as she noticed they had finally arrived at their destination.

An unexpectedly large clearing rested before them and if it were not for their intrusion, the blanket of snow covering the area would still be in pristine condition.

Raelle observed their surroundings, noticing the clearing was shaped in a perfect circle, hugging the tree lines around the entirety of its circumference.

_A witch’s circle?_

At first, she brushed the thought away until she realized it was indeed the case. No one could blame her as the witch’s circle was unusually large, spanning several city blocks in diameter.

At the center of the clearing sat a single hardwood tree, its long winding branches barren of leaves; only small shriveled buds laid sporadically throughout.

Mrs. Andersson stood in front of the large trunk, with the class clustered around her as she began detailing a part of her lesson. 

Everyone listened keenly - 

Well... everyone _except_ for Raelle who merely watched politely in order to feign some understanding of the Swedish lecture.

“It’s a magnolia tree,” Scylla’s voice whispered behind her. “Its flowers have special properties that are good for several tonics we’ll be preparing next week.” 

“It looks old…”

Scylla nodded as they gazed up at the ancient tree, its ashen bark having gone through the test of time.

“It’s been here ever since the Mora Coven came to be. In fact, the original members even formed their covenant at this very spot.”

Raelle wasn’t surprised.

As soon as they had entered the witch’s circle, she immediately felt a swell of energy swirling around them; it was a kind of sheer raw power that she had never felt before, licking against her skin as if urging the witch to utilize it into a physical manifestation.

She couldn’t explain the phenomena... until it clicked.

“We’re under a leyline, aren't we?”

Scylla smiled brightly, “you’re right. One of the world’s largest leylines passes straight through here.”

Raelle nodded at the new revelation, simply amazed that they were standing on such a large source of mana.

“So, how are we supposed to extract the flowers when there aren’t any,” the blonde asked, noticing the silvery furred buds throughout the magnolia’s branches still in their dormant state.

“Why don’t you take a look?” Scylla gestured for her to watch Mrs. Andersson, who had finished her speech and was beginning to chant softly.

Everyone fell silent as the older witch’s _words_ flowed clearly, the wind guiding every enunciated syllable across the witch’s circle. 

In the middle of the chant, Raelle suddenly froze and whipped her head towards Scylla.

“She’s not singing… she’s not using seed sounds,” Raelle clarified to the bemused looking brunette.

“We generally use spoken word rather than melodic utterance to channel our power," Scylla confirmed the astute observation. "Although seed sounds have some beneficial applications, words bear significantly more meaning, bridging the gap between us and our natural counterparts even closer.” She briefly paused her explanation before following up, “if I’m not mistaken, witches in the States predominantly rely on seed sounds?”

Raelle merely nodded, still in a state akin to culture shock.

So many emotions were coursing through her as the chanting continued. Ever since she could remember, she had always garnered curious glances back home for preferring spoken word over seed sounds. Her peers never took the time to understand the techniques passed down by her family, her _mother_... immediately writing the blonde off as a country hick with her ‘country hick shit’ as some would colorfully say.

Of course, she couldn’t give a rat’s ass about their opinions. She had a select group of people in her life who supported her and _they_ were all that mattered, but there was always a small part of her that felt insecure about it...

  
  


Until now.

  
  


Despite being in the midst of a group almost entirely made up of complete strangers, Raelle oddly felt a sense of belonging. For the first time in her life, she was finally surrounded by witches like _her_.

The sudden realization made her uncharacteristically bubbly inside.

Attempting to shake off the outlandish sensation, she took a deep breath, recentering herself before bringing her attention back to Mrs. Andersson who had finished her chant.

Several seconds passed with no noticeable change to the tight-lipped flower buds.

Raelle was inclined to think something had gone wrong with the older witch’s chant when suddenly a burst of color emerged, completely overwhelming her sight.

All at once, spectacular white and pink saucer magnolias sprang out instantaneously, producing a soothing aroma that filtered in the air. It was a simple yet distinct sensory experience that made the moment even more memorable.

She felt a soft tap on her shoulder, bringing her out of her awed daze.

Scylla's smile was excitedly bright, with an endearing undertone behind it, unbeknownst to the blonde. “So, shall we get to picking then?”

Raelle could only share the brunette’s sentiment as the rest of the class started getting to work.

“Let’s go.”

  
  


*** February 15th, 2020 ***

_Saturday Afternoon - One Month Later_

  
  


Raelle laid along the plush couch, gazing up at her phone. She was glaring at it with a passion, occasionally fidgeting with the cellular device as she flipped it back and forth between her fingers.

Her sisters sat around a large wooden table, working on their respective assignments. The three American witches had booked out one of the private study rooms for a few hours that afternoon to catch up on some work and prepare for midterms.

“What’s up with you?” Raelle heard her unit leader call out.

“Nothing,” she tersely answered.

“Nothing’s always something,” Tally offhandedly quipped, her focus primarily on the old manuscript in front of her.

Abigail turned around in her chair, drawing the attention of the blonde witch.

“Just ask her out already.”

“I will,” Raelle replied, but even she herself could hear the waver in confidence.

“Then do it, you’ve been staring at your phone for the last hour.”

“Ugh,” she groaned in exaggerated fashion, subsequently rolling further into the couch.

With _her_ history, asking someone out should have been a breeze, but when it came to Scylla, it was a different matter entirely.

Over the past month, they had been in constant communication with each other. 

Their field trip to Rostberg Forest was a turning point in their... friendship? Relationship? The blonde honestly didn’t know what this was between them. 

If they weren’t seeing each other for her mandated (and more importantly _private_ ) language lessons in her class’s after-hours, they would chat endlessly throughout the day, displayed through the long threads of text messages on her phone.

The time shared between the two exceeded all of Raelle’s expectations but frankly, she wanted more than just interactions on an academic level, and certainly beyond the non-physical realm of media interaction.

The status of their relationship was a precarious one as they were teetering on the edge of a cliff, currently standing on a semblance of what could be considered a budding friendship, whilst a brave leap could plunge them into something different entirely... and possibly even something much _more_.

The blonde had been stalling all this time, freaking out more than was necessary for her own good. 

_Goddess, I’m acting like a fucking teenager._

Abigail and Tally for their parts have been hounding her to no end. Enough was enough. Maybe it was about time she took that leap of faith.

  
  


So she did.

  
  


_R: Hey, want to grab dinner sometime?_

“There, I sent it.”

“And? You want a cookie?” Abigail asked, laced with sarcasm that was unappreciated by the blonde.

Raelle simply gave her sister the finger before returning her attention back to the phone.

Usually the brunette was quick to respond, but several agonizing minutes ticked by until suddenly... she heard the soft jingle of her phone.

“Hello?”

“Hej,” Scylla answered. “Sorry I didn’t reply, I was finishing up with some work. Plus... I wanted to hear your voice.”

“...”

_What the fuck?!?_ This girl was going to be the end of her at this rate and she’d be completely okay with it.

“So, uh…” she attempted to get out of responding to the statement. “I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner.”

“Like a date?”

“Only if you want it to be.”

_Yes Collar, put the ball in her court._

“...”

Raelle could only hear silence on the other end of the line. She was about to repeat her question when she eventually heard a soft reply.

“Okay.”

“Okay? Great! When are you free? I was thinking tomorrow if that’s good.”

“I’m a bit busy tomorrow, how about tonight?”

Raelle checked the time.

_Tonight?_ Did she have enough time to mentally prepare herself?

“Oh, yeah. I guess that works too.”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon _Kanin_.”

As soon as the call ended, Raelle let out a sigh of relief before smacking her head and smothering herself into the couch cushion.

_What did I just get myself into..._

  
  


***

  
  


“I can't do this…” Raelle softly whispered at her reflection of the closet mirror. “I knew I should have held off for another day.”

“Stop panicking Rae, I’m sure it's going to be fine.”

“I mean, what if it just ends in a complete disaster?” Raelle ignored her sister's voice. 

“Damn, I’ve never seen you so nervous,” Abigail responded and got up from the reclined position on her bed, realizing her sister was in need of a boost in confidence.

She now stood a couple of feet from the blonde.

“Come on, who’s the shit?”

Raelle stared blankly at her unit leader.

“Uh, what?”

“ _You’re_ the shit. Come on, say it.”

“Are you high or something?”

Abigail ignored her with an unamused expression.

“ _Who’s_ the shit?” Abigail pressed again, this time pushing the shorter witch, the action of which attempted to get her sister’s endorphins pumping.

“You got this,” Abigail continued, seeing Raelle’s body language start to relax. “You’re gonna go out tonight and sweep your girl off her feet.”

“She’s not my girl.”

“Not yet, she isn’t. Come on,” Abigail urged. “ _Who’s_ the shit?!”

“I’m the shit,” Raelle began weakly, relenting to her sister's pep talk.

“Come on, louder! Who's the shit?!”

Another push from Abigail soon brought Raelle’s game face on.

“ **I’m the shit!** ”

“Yeah you are,” Abigail finished, busting out with a large grin.

“Uh, what the hell is going on?” Tally’s voice sounded off in the distance, the door to the bathroom opening as steam slowly rolled out.

“Just telling our little shitbird she’s got this date in the bag.”

Tally rolled her eyes.

“Honestly, you two…” The witch honed in on her two sisters. “Abs, leave Rae alone. She’s got enough on her plate. She doesn’t need your teasing.” She then turned to her sister of the hour. “And _Raelle_ , I’m sure everything will be fine. Just be yourself.”

“Thanks, Tal.” Raelle then turned to her other sister. “And you too I guess.”

Abigail offered an encouraging smile. “Don’t sweat it and here,” she slipped a small folded piece of paper into Raelle’s hand. “If you blank out, just use this.”

Raelle nodded her thanks. 

All things considered, she felt good going into this.

_I guess there’s only one way to find out._

*** One Minute Into the Date ***

Oh, Goddess. Why was she blanking now in front of her beautiful date?

_Quick, think!_

Then she felt something in her jacket pocket as she rummaged around, suddenly remembering the piece of paper her sister had given her. She unraveled the piece of paper, quickly scanning it before returning her attention to the woman standing in front of her.

_Does this shit really work?_

Well, it was the only thing she had at the moment. So without further ado, she stared directly into Scylla's eyes as she read the line aloud.

"So uh... did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Excuse me?"

"..."

Raelle crushed the piece of paper in her hand, her knuckles turning white as she clenched her fist tightly.

_Fuck my life._

_And fuck you Abs._

**Author's Note:**

> Any immediate thoughts? For those who have read both endings, did you prefer one over the other? I personally liked the more "fleshed out" one, but this ending could have been fun to use as well.
> 
>   
> Thanks for reading and until next time.


End file.
